WIWD
'WIWD is a ABC-affiliated television station located in Wuhu Island-Wedge Island. The station is owned by Tegna Inc. News/Station Presentation Newscast Titles * Action News 12 (1975-1984). * News 12 (1984-1994). * 12 News (1994-present). Station Slogans For lyrics to WIWD's campaigns, see WIWD/Campaign Lyrics. National Slogans * TV 12 Will Turn You On (1978-1979; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * The Archipleago's Looking Good on Channel 12 (1979-1980; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * You and Channel 12, You're Looking Good (1980-1981; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * It's All Right Here on Channel 12 (1981-1982/1983-1987/1988-1991/1992-1994); localized version of CBS ad campaign, depending on the year, using "It's All Right Here" slogan in the lyrics, from being a Gannett-owned station) * Great Moments, It's All Right Here on Channel 12! (1982-1983; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * It's All Right Here...on Channel 12, oh yes. (1987-1988; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * It's All Right Here on Channel 12, The Look is Channel 12 (1991-1992; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Watched by More People in the Islands, Channel 12, the new ABC (1994-1996; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * Nobody Does It Like ABC 12 (12 News) (1996-1997; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * TV is Good on ABC 12 (1997-1998; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * We Love TV on ABC 12 (1998-1999; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * ABC 12 (12 News), Start Here (2009-2014; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * The Only Place to Be, ABC 12 (12 News) (2014-present; localized version of ABC ad campaign) Local Slogans * Hello Wuhu Island! (1979-1999). * Wuhu Island's News Leader (1988-present). * 12 News, This is Home (2013-present; ad campaign used on most TEGNA stations). News Themes * It's All Right Here - Peters Productions (1979-1982). * Hello News (V.1) - Gari Media Group (1982-1984). * Hello News (V.2) - Gari Media Group (1984-1988). ** "Hello News" was used for WIWD's close until 1999. * News 88 - Tuesday Productions (1988-1991). * Palmer News Package - Shelly Palmer Company (1991-1994). * Eyewitness News - Gari Media Group (1994-1999). * In-Sink - 615 Music (1999-2008). * Gannett News Media Package - Rampage Music New York, Inc. (2008-2013). * This Is Home - Gari Media Group (2013-2018) * C Clarity - Sixieme Son (2018-present) Voice-over Announcers * Thom Allen (1982-1988) * Mike Lewis (1988-1999) * Charlie Van Dyke (1999-present) Current On-Air Staff (year joined in parentheses) Eli Workson - News Director * Tom Michaels - anchor; weekday mornings and noon (1998; formerly of WDGI) * Josina Kimball - anchor; weekday mornings and noon (1991) * Jeff Gage - anchor; anchor; weeknights at 5, 5:30, 6, and 11 (1989) * Tina Pierson - anchor; weeknights at 5, 5:30, 6, and 11 (1992) * Mike Stensland - anchor; weekend mornings (1996) * Dawn Paige - anchor; weekend mornings (1990) * Lucas Clifton - anchor; weekend evenings (1986) * Pamela Crawford - anchor; weekend evenings (1997) 12 Weather Meteorologists * Robert Loverson - meteorologist; weekday mornings and noon (1999) * Jenny Quakerson - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 5, 5:30, 6, and 11 (1996) * Shannon Pace - meteorologist; weekend mornings (1995) * Don Newman - meteorologist; weekend evenings (2005) 12 Sports Team * Gary Oakford - sports director; weeknights at 6 and 11 (1985) * Paul Altman - sports reporter; weekend evenings (1993) Current On-Air Reporters * Jill Henson - general assignment reporter * Megan Kermitson - general assignment reporter (1998; formerly of WDGI) * Mark Beard - general assignment reporter * Michael Roth - general assignment reporter * Lester Goldfinn - general assignment reporter * Jeffrey McDonald - general assignment reporter * Tom Norson - general assignment reporter Programming Schedule Gallery WIWD 1970.png|WIWD's logo from 1970-1975 as a CBS affiliate. WIWD 1975.png|WIWD's logo from 1975-1984 as a CBS affiliate. WIWD 1981 CBS ID.png|WIWD ID from 1981, with the 1981-1982 "Reach For The Stars" promo. WIWD 1984.png|WIWD's logo from 1984-1994 as a CBS affiliate. WIWD 1984 CBS ID.png|WIWD ID from 1984, with the 1984-1985 "We've Got The Touch" promo. WIWD 1986 CBS ID.png|WIWD ID from 1986, with the 1986-1987 "Share The Spirit" promo. WIWD 1990 CBS ID.png|WIWD ID from 1990, with the 1990-1991 "Get Ready for CBS" promo. WIWD 1991 CBS ID.png|WIWD ID from 1991, with the 1991-1992 "The Look is CBS" promo and Gannett Logo. WIWD GMWI Open 2016.PNG|WIWD Open for "Good Morning Wuhu Island" - 2016 WIWD GMWI Screengrab 2016.PNG|"Good Morning Wuhu Island" screengrab - 2016 WIWD 5PM Open.PNG|WIWD's 5:00 PM open - 2018 WIWD - AchapaleGO.PNG|Open for "12 News' ArchipelaGO" - 2019 Category:Wuhu Island-Wedge Island Category:ABC affiliated stations Category:Former CBS affiliates Category:Channel 12 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1959 Category:Former CBS affiliated stations Category:Tegna, Inc Category:TEGNA Media Category:Stations with Thom Allen as voiceover Category:Stations with Mike Lewis as voiceover Category:Stations with Charlie Van Dyke as voiceover